Mother
by Memma546
Summary: They said you couldn't be feeling anything...I knew you were dying...You were always saying death was nothing to be afaird of. Yet, when you were cupping my cheek, even with you so weak, it felt as if you didn't want to let go. Were you scared, Mother?


Mother...

**_Just a short fic I wrote to my drawing Mother on dA: _****_hmemma548._****_deviantart_****_.com/art/Mother-201538296_**

**_It's written in Julien's PoV so yes there is a lot of 'beings' exct. Enjoy._**

They said you couldn't be feeling anything.

When they were taking me to your side, I was shock. You were always being so full of life, when you were walking you always seem to be dancing instead. You were always strong and brave, ruling over the kingdom and taking the Foosa's attacks into to your stride. You were a smart and beautiful queen and the greastest mother of all.

Yet now...you looked so weak and helpless, lying still on the bed. All the life in you seemed to have been drained out. When I saw you I was thinking they had taken me to the wrong person. You looked so different.

They said you couldn't be feeling anything. That you were deep asleep now and soon you would be unable to wake up. They acted like I was not knowing what was happening, being all mushy and not looking at me in the eye. I knew what was happening. You were knowing I would be dealing with death all the time and you said that there was no need to cover it all up. Death wasn't something to be afaird of, you were saying, it was happening all the time. I knew you were dying.

They said you couldn't be feeling anything. They were being wrong though.

As I clutched your hand, holding it to my face as I wept, I felt you cup my cheek. You were trying to wipe my tears away.

But soon your hand was falling limp and you were letting out your last shaky breath. They wouldn't even let me say goodbye. They were just covering you with a blanket and pulling me away despite me yellling at them.

You were always saying death was nothing to be afaird of. Yet, when you were cupping my cheek, even with you so weak, it felt as if you didn't want to let go. Were you scared, Mother?

I am having to be the king now. There are no female ringtail lemurs to take the role of being queen left.

I am not knowing what to do. You were not needing to teach me about ruling over the kingdom as that was being a woman's job. It's hard, everyone is expecting me to be able to help them with all their problems. Me, help them? I barely half their age yet.

Maurice's father is trying to help me, being my right hand man. He is very good at his job I am supposing. But sometimes it is being far too much. I am not wanting to deal with how to stop all these Foosa attacks. I am wanting to be having fun!

Sometimes I am hiding in the plane. There are only the people being in there. They are not bothering me with all these requests. Of course, they are being all skeleton-y and unlively. Will you look like that eventaully?

I am not knowing what they did with you. I heard Maurice's father whisper that they had buried you but I am not knowing where. Sometimes I am wanting to dig and search for you but I cannot. Besides you be all gross and maggot-y.

I miss you. Lots. I am thinking even that mouse lemur family who are always wanting to be touching our feet know about it; they haven't been trying to touch my feet recently. They had another son a few days after you had left. Mert or Bort I am thinking the name was. I am thinking with every birth they are having, each pup's eyes are getting wider. This Bort's eyes are almost too big for his head!

I am thinking you would be thinking he is cute. You were always thinking the children were cute and you were getting along with the parents as well. That's why you were putting up with them so long. I am not sure how you were doing that. It is annoying me when they are eyeing my prince-y - I mean king-y, now - feet.

I keep wandering around the place at night. I am forgetting the reason why. I just can't be seeming to sleep and I'm bored of trying to. Maurice is getting worried. Sometimes I am wandering under his tree and he wakes up. He keeps complaining that the Foosa will get me if I keep doing that. He is sounding like his father more and more each day.

I keep wondering about the what iffys and if you hadn't died. Every time I am thinking about you I get this pang in my chest. I have this achy feeling there like it is empty underneath.

Maurice's father says it's grief. He keeps saying that I can cry if I want; it was helping him when Maurice's mother was killed by the Foosa. But I am not wanting to cry. I am not sure if I can be crying; ever since I was being taken away, I haven't been able to.

Why did you have to leave? I wish you were being able to stay a few moments longer. Why couldn't Death be waiting a few more mintues?

If you were being killed by the Foosa I think I would be understanding. You cannot be stopping the Foosa. But you...you just left with no reason. There was nothing left to be saying why you were leaving. Like a leaf you were just drifting away...

Mother...I wished you hadn't died. But I know you are still loving me where ever you are being now and I am loving you too. Be resting in peace. I miss you.

_~Julien~_


End file.
